


误会

by Bittersugar



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 沃克微笑起来，帮还在震惊中的伊森擦了擦嘴唇。





	误会

 

 

 

他听说过伊森·亨特。

 

说来惭愧，约翰·拉克——不，现在应该叫沃克——对所罗门·莱恩的了解其实并不多，辛迪加的头领相当注重隐私。不过做他们这行的，注定要与秘密为伍。

 

沃克会选中亨特并非只是一时兴起，全世界上上下下大大小小见不得人的组织，没人像亨特那样被自己的组织误会、背叛过那么多次。只要给出丁点的误导，他们就会相信亨特的“再次变节”。

 

但他也确实起了兴致，毕竟一个人怎么会在那么多次的误解与辜负之后，依旧选择留下来卖命呢？

 

沃克想不通这点，他讨厌处理这些复杂的关系。

 

做CIA的特工并不难，但他的测试成绩不太理想，可艾丽卡·史隆就是看中了他这点。高效直接，具有极强的指向性，他听过史隆如何称呼他——锤子，一把敲碎辛迪加关节的锤子。史隆不喜欢IMF的面具作风，她说那看上去像是群戴着面具过万圣节的孩子。沃克也不喜欢，他更喜欢用拳头说话。

 

他还没见过伊森·亨特。

 

CIA的档案库确实能查到男人的基本资料，他棕发，有一双绿眼睛。长相标致，可个子不高。但除此之外，几乎全部的任务信息都被涂黑了。

 

因此，当沃克第一次见到他的时候，还是忍不住在心底感慨一番。

 

伊森·亨特并不很适合做特工，他外貌太过引人注目，且沃克站在他面前就像一堵墙；但他沉默着、不动声色地打量别人时，你简直能看出来他的脑子是怎么转的。这是个机警、反应迅速的男人，他也许确实矮了些，可身材匀称，比例很好。

 

但没关系，他处理过很多身手灵活的对手。

 

 

 

几小时后，沃克从巴黎的低空中醒来。

 

他花了几秒钟记起自己遭遇了雷电，接着摸到了身上的第二个氧气瓶。下方的伊森狼狈地挂在饭店的尖顶上，随即滑了下去。沃克调整落点降到对方身边，好整以暇地回收了降落伞。他瞧见对方恼怒但无可奈何到仿佛是在质问自己 _ _为什么要救这家伙__ 的神情，莫名觉得心情愉快。

 

事情顺利地按照他的计划进行，直到他们在男厕里找到了自己的替身。

 

沃克自然知道他花了多少钱才雇到这个人，但他从未想过自己竟然还会觉得物超所值。他确实安排了后备计划——那个伊尔莎，他老早就怀疑那女人有问题——但沃克改变注意了，也许在这亲手干掉假拉克会更有挑战性。

 

他甩掉束手束脚的西装外套摆出架势，鼓胀饱满的肌肉几乎要连同衬衫也撑破。

 

也许在亨特看来，沃克同样也不适合做特工。他脑筋太直、下手太狠，留不下可获取信息的活口，是个擅长在解决麻烦的同时制造麻烦的家伙。此外，他太高太壮，长相过于英俊。但现在，伊森·亨特可没时间欣赏沃克健壮的胳膊，而对方如他所愿，用蛮力揍晕了拉克。

 

年长的特工给了他一个还算过得去的眼神，默契地把人一起抬到厕所的隔间。

 

伊森熟练地打开箱子开始制作面具，他半跪在地，而沃克站着。刨除他的替身，沃克得承认，无论是现在的环境还是二人的姿势，都让人有些浮想联翩。肾上腺素在作祟，他兴奋了，不管是因为刚才的打斗，还是因为此刻莫名暧昧的境况。当然，当然，他们正在一次至关重要的任务中，而每个特工都热爱任务带来的刺激和快感。沃克没见过几个活到退休的特工，但他见过的那几个，似乎都是隐居地点出了名的疯子。一旦你体会过那种感觉——子弹、炸药、精密的科技、直捣敌人的根据地、抓住一架起飞的直升机、枪械——你就很难再融入正常世界了。

 

沃克硬了，在西装裤上撑起了一个明显的帐篷。

 

他并未完全勃起，但没办法，先天优势。沃克放缓呼吸平复自己，他能处理好这个。特工低下头，伊森还在忙着做他的万圣节面具，并没有发现搭档的小问题。

 

也许他发现了，沃克盯着他的头顶想，他只是在以不变应万变。

 

但变故依旧发生了。

 

几个语调轻浮的公子哥走了进来，听声音正在隔间门外洗手。他们在闲聊，看样子没有马上离开的意思。伊森神情紧张地抬起头，他半跪在地上，一抬头就撞见了沃克的小问题。

 

IMF的王牌特工目瞪口呆地看了他几秒钟，脸色莫名发红。沃克想，一大半是被他和外面的人气到了，但一小半却是因为尴尬——伊森·亨特显然也注意到了无论是从姿势，还是从位置上来看都相当微妙。

 

“你他妈的什么毛病，看到厕所就想撸一发吗？”

 

伊森压低声音，听上去没那么清亮了。该死，沃克喜欢他这么讲话。

 

因此，CIA特工挑起眉毛：“也许你确实给我了一个相当不错的建议，让我猜猜，来自一位身经百战的特工的经验？”

 

亨特的脸更红了，但多半都是被气的。沃克等着他行动——给自己一拳、或是冲出去撂倒门外的人——但先行动的是公子哥们，他们不知怎么知道了这隔间里有不止一个人，正拍门嬉笑地喊着。

 

年长者被吓了一跳，连带着陷入了短暂的手足无措阶段。

 

而趁此机会，沃克大大方方地拉开了自己的裤链，掏出了半勃的阴茎。伊森·亨特仿佛是被这冲击性极强的画面吓到了，他进入IMF到现在，搭档过的数任特工里，从未有人做出这样出格的事。沃克低声喘息起来，小隔间可藏不住他的声音。

 

门外寂静了几秒钟，随即便响起了更为热烈的拍门声。

 

__“嘿，两个人多没意思啊，让我们也进去吧！”_ _

__

__“是啊，你们这些欲求不满的家伙，不想更多人加入吗？”_ _

__

伊森的脸色在青红之间来回转变，他移开视线打算去做自己的事，但这隔间实在太小了。而沃克，沃克就像房间里的大象一样让人无法忽视，更别提他愈发粗重的喘息和低吟了。沃克在他面前手淫的画面在脑子里挥之不去，那活儿就离他那么近！那么近！

 

门外的人闹够了，哈哈大笑地勾肩搭背，高声唱着《玫瑰人生》离开了。

 

该死！伊森咬牙切齿，他还蛮喜欢那首歌来着。

 

“你他妈的够了没！”IMF的特工扔下扫描器转过脸，“我要把这件事写——”

 

他的话没能说完，因为沃克就这么射了出来。他们离得不算近，但也足够近了。沃克用手极快地就为自己打出了一发，精液不凑巧地溅到了伊森的脸上，甚至嘴唇上。

 

“你要写什么？”沃克扯下纸巾清理、拉好裤链，就如同他收降落伞的动作一般优雅自然，“写你不小心被我射在了脸上吗，亨特特工？说真的，我建议你别这么干，毕竟只是个误会。”

 

沃克微笑起来，帮还在震惊中的伊森擦了擦嘴唇。


End file.
